Блог участника:NoSlaVe Us/Текст Песни: It's Time To Die!
30 лет все веселились, 30 лет поднимался я. Кровь на полу и в их глазах. Оставил здесь умирать их я! 30 лет и вот я здесь, Единственный кто навеет страх, Твоя работа ничего не значит, Моя задача здесь только ты! Взгляните на меня, вы увидите только смерть в моих глазах. Всё время ждёшь и я получаю контроль над тобой, Вам платят много но я сильней и быстрей. Увидимся в Пять ночей с Фредди 3 Я здесь чтоб напугать вас всех, Вы будете заживо гореть когда перейдёте на пятую ночь! Жизнь в... Пять ночей с Фредди 3 Аттракцион страха устрою тебе, Твоя гибель придёт прямо сейчас, Ты слишком поздно заметил и я убил тебя! Над всеми играми имею контроль я, Прежде чем сыграть я пойду к тебе. Шаг за шагом я строю страхи Ты должен что нибудь сделать со мной. Ты и камеры твои, не удержат от меня от убийства тебя. Ты будешь гнить тут до конца смены, Я всё ещё здесь censored! Тебе не убежать! Теперь я свободен и приму твой бой, Душа моя живет всё здесь Время не ждёт Время идёт дальше и дальше Прежде чем ты убьёшь его Моя душа будет до сих пор здесь. В... Пять ночей с Фредди 3 Я здесь чтоб напугать вас всех, Вы будете заживо гореть когда перейдёте на пятую ночь! Жизнь в... Пять ночей с Фредди 3 Аттракцион страха устрою тебе, Твоя гибель придёт прямо сейчас, Ты слишком поздно заметил и я убил тебя! 30 лет назад мы были обычные Игрушечные товарищи детей Но когда случилось это, Огонь в глазах не остановлю! Прочные были мы пока не приготовились к концу, Но прошло уже 30 лет И нас возобновили вспять! Перестроили нас в ночной кошмар Какого censored они сделали?! А мы пришли за тобой! 12 утра, Вы сидите и смотрите, 1 утра Я начинаю движение, 2 утра,Я зачинаю сдедить за тобой, 3 утра,Я ИДУ ЗА ТОБОЙ! 4 утра,"censored, он в шахте", 5 утра,Вы знаете что делать Будем надеяться, что вы дождётесь последнего часа! Springtrap: "Время умирать!" В... Пять ночей с Фредди 3 Я здесь чтоб напугать вас всех, Вы будете заживо гореть когда перейдёте на пятую ночь! Жизнь в... Пять ночей с Фредди 3 Аттракцион страха устрою тебе, Твоя гибель прийдёт прямо сейчас, Ты слишком поздно заметил и я убил тебя! Сломаны твои девайсы, Твоё время уже истекло Будет жарко в пятую ночь! ENGLISH Thirty years since all this happened, Thirty years it took to rise Blood on the floor and in their eyes, They took the bite and left them to die Thirty years and now I'm here The only one left to scream in fear, Your job means nothing when I got you running away with blood in your tears Take a look at me can you see the death in my eyes, All the time you're waiting I get Stronger with power and force! Its not as if they're paying you much In five nights at Freddy's three I'll hunt you down then you will see You'll burn alive, when you hit night 5, That's life in five nights at Freddy's 3 A horror ride built just for me, Your doom is near your time comes now, You're just too late I'm gunning you down All these toys yet not much time, Before I take your soul tonight, Piece by piece I build your fears, What can we use to end this right. All these vents and all these rooms, No camera keeps you from your doom, Cus nothing stopped me from the past that's rotting, I'm still here censored your fight ends soon Now I'm free to take your Soul and place it in mine, All the time you're waiting, Time goes longer and longer inside, Before you know it, your soul is mine! In five nights at Freddy's three I'll hunt you down then you will see You'll burn alive, when you hit night 5, That's life in five nights at Freddy's 3 A horror ride built just for me, Your doom is near your time comes now, You're just too late I'm gunning you down 30 years ago they used to be just toys, just, play mates, But then it happened. The fire in their eyes became unstoppable, indestructible, they were machines ready for their final act. But 30 years have passed, the patriots renewed the franchise, rebuilt the nightmare... Poor fools... What the censored have they done? We're coming for you! 12am, you sit and stare, 1am I start the fair, 2am, I zip and zoom, 3am, I COME FOR YOU! 4am, censored just got real, 5am, you know the deal Lets hope you make the last hour count! In five nights at Freddy's three I'll hunt you down then you will see You'll burn alive, when you hit night 5, That's life in five nights at Freddy's 3 A horror ride built just for me, Your doom is near your time comes now, You're just too late I'm coming for you now. What can we use, the power divine, You're time ends now, I burn alive, in night five! Категория:Записи в блоге